


Symphonious Static

by onethirdofimpossible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Death, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethirdofimpossible/pseuds/onethirdofimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire reflects on the approaching gem war, turning her chaotic emotions into the more beautiful form of a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonious Static

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it could be considered "pre-canon", exactly, after "The Answer" aired, because this takes place in between that and the current storyline, but we'll go with that. I based her song off of what little backstory we have for her, so I kept it vague for reader interpretation!

Sapphire sang to forget. When she forced her mind to draw a blank, her melodies were most beautiful, focusing only on the present. They were happier that way. Her stabbing emotions used her as a vessel and reality ebbed away. Somehow, she could still create beauty from the very mind that bound her to the withered wraith she had made herself.  


No matter how composed she seemed under pressure to others, she couldn't hide from herself. The stoic mask she wore would not calm her inner storm; she lived in the eye of the hurricane.  


Rarely, however, did she give forethought to a lyric; she released whatever urged to surface, a freeing contrast to her self-imposed blasé demeanor. She trusted her instinct, which she reserved for sporadic occasions.  


Her head throbbed, teeming with visions, pleading to rest. The War approached, and her future sight acted at the slightest or no provocation. Every outcome she Saw led to corruption, which spread far beyond just Homeworld and the near future. Images that would shake veteran warriors flooded her mind, but she'd become accustomed to nothing less.  


She couldn't prevent the inevitable, but she did make a choice for herself. She had sided with rebel Rose Quartz, to protect the Earth for humanity. Not as if she had much of a choice to begin with, after a particular soldier threw the path of fate out of her sight. Somehow, though, she had never been happier to live in the moment.  


What began as a radical insurrection would escalate into a threat to gem- and human-kind alike. She would gain experiences that would alleviate the horror of countless deaths and ever-present danger, for what that was worth. A sanctuary for the broken in the light— including the defective. A sense of self-worth, with which even servant pearls own themselves. Independence and freedom, genuinely so, since under Rose it developed a new meaning. Someone to love, who was among the first and only to defy all odds and melt the permafrost that encased her.  


Sapphire had hesitated to accept it as so, but she already found herself in irrevocable love with the other gem: a brute-class ruby, who sported unfathomable willpower. A fire burned within her that would never extinguish. An "Eternal Flame," according to her self-dubbed moniker. Ruby was gentle at heart, but didn't have the dignity to admit it. Whenever she made Sapphire laugh with her light coquetry or clumsiness, Ruby would give an infectious smirk.  


Sapphire was addicted to places she hadn’t yet been, milestones she hadn’t yet reached, and a gem she'd never expected to meet. She had so many stories to sing, and a rich, unwavering voice to tell them. Once assured that she was, in fact, alone, she brushed her hair from her face and unraveled her song. It started as a whisper, but its volume increased tenfold once Sapphire found a beat and a purpose.  


_Somewhere amidst this abstract discord,_  
_Which is here to forever stay,_  
_I desperately grip your promising hand,_  
_Holding tighter as it fades away._  
_Your kind lies never blinded me,_  
_But you must have had some stroke of fear,_  
_Since the fallacies you painted in broken constellations_  
_Denied too many truths to be clear._  
_I knew I had always been a coward,_  
_Since my continued existence was your gift,_  
_But my shaky protests transcended the silence_  
_And rebellion tasted too sweet to resist._  
_I am not worthless. I am no one's but my own._  
_I am free. Soon, you will know my name._  
_I'll be much more than your information pawn_  
_In this one-sided, hypocritical game._  
_We are the lights who shine where it is lost_  
_And, in this faraway land, will still shout_  
_I will fear no more and hesitate for none_  
_To let my song ring out._

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphire is such a fun character to write, especially because I connect with her so deeply. Bless Rebecca Sugar for this pure, short lesbian...  
> Leave a comment/kudos if you wish. Thanks for reading!


End file.
